


Four Pieces

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt knows something is wrong the second Myfanwy walks into the restaurant. She invited them here to tell them something. And whatever it is, it's not good
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Kudos: 34





	Four Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt #18 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.
> 
> M rated for language. Sorry to disappoint.
> 
> Special thanks to Courtney on the Discord for the shoe suggestion.

Something's wrong. Gestalt can tell the second Myfanwy arrives at the restaurant for lunch with Eliza. They went home to change for her. Put on Eliza's nicest dress. Wore the red shoes with the heels she likes so much. They like dressing up for her. Even on work days. 

Things have been so good lately. She's been happier than they'd ever seen her before the memory wipe. But now.... Something's up .They can compartmentalise their panic. They're already strategising for different scenarios.

The Lugat are after her again. Gestalt will hide her. They'll run away together. No-one will ever find them. And if they do? God help them.

Bronwyn wants to take her away from them. They'll convince Myfanwy to stay. It won't be hard. She's made a good life for herself here. She's fulfilled by her job, especially since she's been out in the field. She's mastering her powers quite nicely - she's even saved them from a few scrapes recently. She's made a solid group of friends. And Gestalt likes to think they've played a role in that happiness as well.

Bristol's trying to contact her. They'll kill him. That one's easy.

She's pregnant. Unlikely. They've been extremely careful. But these things happen. Of course, they'll support whatever decision she makes. They'll come with her if she doesn't want to have it. They'll take her home. Hold her. Or give her space. Take care of her. Whatever she needs.  
If she decides to keep it, they can do that too. They'll go to every doctor's appointment. Take parental leave four times in succession. Buy a house. Read all the manuals. Buy all the toys. Their child would want for nothing.

They think they're prepared for anything. And then she opens her mouth.

"I think we should cool it," Myfanwy says.

Eliza is silent for a long time.  
" _Cool it?"_ they reply finally.

__

"Us. This... Whatever it is. I think we should stop."

__

A heavy, hot yet somehow empty ache erupts in all four of their chests. They manage to keep their composure as Eliza. Barely.  
"Any particular reason why?" they ask cooly.

__

"It's getting... a bit too intense for me. I'm just... not ready for something so serious."

__

They curse themselves inwardly. They've tried not to be too overt with their feelings. But they've obviously failed. They've overwhelmed her.

__

_Damn Robert. It was Robert, wasnt it? So emo. Dead give away. Or maybe Alex. I'm too upfront in that body. Too honest. But what about Teddy?_

__

_He's the intense one. He probably scared her off._

__

They manage an amused laugh they're hoping will disguise their desperate plea.

__

"Serious? Myfanwy, we never put a label on this. It's just sex," they lie.

__

Myfanwy's expression changes from solemn to angry in less than a second.

__

"Don't you fucking dare," she spits out. "Don't fucking cheapen this. We both know it's more than that."

__

"Oh so now you suddenly care?" they spit back. "I thought you were ending this."

__

"Yes, because the way I feel about you is too much for me right now!" she blurts out.

__

Eliza stares at her in disbelief. Alex pulls over the car they're driving. Teddy locks himself in their office. Robert hides in an empty room, breathing hard and fast.

__

"Myfanwy," they say, trying to make sense of it all. "Are you saying... you're ending this because _your_ feelings for _me_ are too intense?"

__

"Well... Fine, yes," Myfanwy admits, crossing her arms defensively. "I'm falling hard for you and it terrifies me."

__

Her words echo in all eight of their ears.

__

They soften and reach out for her hand. She meets their gaze reluctantly.

__

"Myfanwy," they murmur, squeezing her hand, "we can go as slow as you want. I can wait. We don't have to end it all together. You're right. It's not just sex. I just said that because I didn't want to scare you away. There's something real here. You really want to throw that away?"

__

"No," she admits, on the verge of tears now. "Fuck no. I don't want to leave you. I just.... It's too much."

__

She frees her hand and stands up. Gestalt follows her out of the restaurant.

__

"Myfanwy, wait," they call out to her.

__

She slows down and turns to face them.

__

"Myfanwy, do you have any idea how much I love you? I love you more than I'll ever love anything in this life. By a fucking mile. There's no way in hell I could leave you if I _wanted_ to. You don't have to fear that."

__

"I know. That's not what I'm scared of," she admits.

__

"Then what is it?"

__

"Our job. It's so fucking dangerous. And I know you're trained, and formidable, and smart, but your power is passive, Gestalt, and I can't always be there to protect you if you come across someone like me. I'm falling in love with _all of you_ and the thought of losing just one of your bodies tears up my insides."

__

All four of their hearts skip a beat. She actually said it that time.

__

_Love_.  
She's falling in love with them.  
_Them_.

__

"Myfanwy, do you really think that's going to change if we stop?"

__

She shrugs.  
"Maybe I'll move on," she says weakly.

__

They step forward, forcing her to back up against the wall of the building. Their lips are inches from hers. If she asks them to move, they will. But she won't. She's panting. Her pupils are dialated. She wants them just as much as they want her.

__

"Yeah, maybe," they concur sarcastically. They're not going to doubt her feelings any more. They're done with that. They've seen it. They've felt it. They heard it coming out of her mouth. She's falling in love with them and she can't take that back now.

__

"Or maybe you won't and we'll both be fucking miserable for no reason. Which is more likely? Be honest. I don't want to waste my time trying to win you back if you really think you can get over me that easily."

__

A tear forms at Myfanwy's eye. They reach up and wipe it off, bringing it to their mouth.  
"Fuck" she replies and pulls them the rest of the way into a hard, searing kiss.

__

They press her against the wall with their body, hands cupping her face, tongue in her mouth. They moan against her soft lips as her arms wrap around them, pulling them in tight against her body. She always feels and smells and tastes fucking amazing. It surrounds all of them, and it's a good thing the boys aren't working right now because all their attention is on her.

__

They could stay like this forever, and they're fucking tempted. But a kiss is not enough. For all they know, it could be a goodbye kiss. They need to know her decision.

__

"Well?" Gestalt asks, gasping as they break apart.

__

"I'm an idiot," she says, pressing her forehead against theirs and caressing their cheeks with her thumbs.

__

They relax instantly.  
"But you're _my_ idiot," they reply.

__

She hums in agreement, peppering kisses all over their face.

__

"Were two idiots in love," they grin.

__

She laughs through her tears.

__

"You _do_ know we'll have to disclose now, don't you?" they breathe against her cheek.

__

She groans.  
"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

__

They take a step back and stare deep into her eyes.  
"You always have a choice, Myfanwy."

__

She takes a deep breath and stares back, a newfound certainty in her expression.  
"I choose you."

__

They take both her hands in theirs.  
"I can't guarantee I'll always be safe, we both know the risks of this job. But I swear to you, I'll do everything in my power to make it home to you in - well, four pieces," they promise.

__

"Home?" she gapes.

__

"Figure of speech," they assure her. "Even _I'm_ not ready for that quite yet."

__

"But someday?"

__

Her expression is hopeful and optimistic. They're ecstatic that she's thinking that far ahead. Especially considering how close this just came to being over. If she knew they'd been prepared to buy a house and start a family with her not five minutes ago, she probably wouldn't be asking that question.

__

"Someday," they agree.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm falling hard for you and it terrifies me."


End file.
